


Burn Scars

by RoseThorn14



Series: Star Wars Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Body Worship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Poor Obi-Wan Kenobi, Slavery, Smut, but only in the second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseThorn14/pseuds/RoseThorn14
Summary: Established codywan for Kadavo aftermath.Prompt by drowning-inthe-feels. Go check out their page. It's great.Smut in the second chapter.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Star Wars Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812007
Comments: 5
Kudos: 296





	1. Healing

It had been hours and he still hadn't seen Obi-Wan.

The man had waved off all attempts to steer him towards the healers and when Cody had tried to push, Obi-Wan had raised his voice. He'd actually almost yelled. Obi-Wan never did that.

His lover had looked immediately regretful and had murmured a quick apology before scurrying away to complete some small job or another. He had been avoiding the Med Bay and the cargo hold, which was where the majority of the Trogrutans were staying, like the plague.

Cody himself had barely had a break since they'd gotten the colonists onto the Resolute. He'd taken half an hour to check on Rex, and make sure that Fives, Jesse and the rest of the ARC troopers wouldn't leave him alone with his thoughts. His vod needed company at the moment. And so did his Jedi.

He was completing yet another essential form that for some reason, protocol dictated needed to be filled out right then and there when he was approached by General Koon.

"I finally convinced Master Kenobi to go to his quarters," he told Cody in his rich, soothing voice. "You should take a break as well, Commander. You deserve it. And maybe check on your general. Make sure he's getting some sleep before you get your own."

Cody stared at the Jedi Master for a few seconds before he nodded eagerly.

"Thank you sir."

General Koon shook his head. "No, thank you Commander Cody, for being there for him and for earning his trust."

Cody inclined his head forward respectfully and hurried out of the room. He made sure that no one saw him sprinting towards Obi-Wan's door, dodging vod like they were clankers and this was a stealth mission. He didn't even pause to muse about the fact that they were on the Resolute so often that General Kenobi had a permanent room there. General Skywalker and Commander Tano had the same on the Negotiator.

He knocked on the door and it opened for him without a word.

He paused as soon as it closed behind him.

Obi-Wan was sitting slumped in the one of the two chairs at the small desk at the side of his room, staring blankly at the wall. He had obviously not cleaned himself up. He hadn't even gotten changed.

"Obi-Wan," he murmured and the Jedi jerked, immediately tensing before his gaze found Cody and relaxed minutely.

"Oh," the man breathed. "Hello Cody."

The skin beneath his eyes was so dark it was practically black, and Cody was sure that the bruises were only hidden because of the grime and soot that covered the rest of his body.

"You need to change, and shower."

Cody had never had to remind Obi-Wan of that before. The general usually took care to keep his outward image professional and confident, even during the few times when he _was_ struggling internally. 

Cody stepped forward, close enough to reach out and touch Obi-Wan's shoulder.

"Come on," he urged and Obi-Wan flinched away.

Cody took half a step back, batting away the flash of hurt that twisted his heart and focusing on the worry that pulled at his gut.

"Obi-Wan?"

The Jedi squeezed his eyes shut and visibly swallowed.

"It seems I am unable to remove my tunics," he admitted, his voice so quiet that Cody had to strain to hear it, even from this distance.

"Obi-"

"Don't ask me to go to Medical," Obi-Wan cut him off, his voice suddenly hoarse. "Just please, don't. I won't invade it with the Togruta in there. They deserve a safe space."

"I can help you then. I know you keep your first aid kit stocked."

Obi-Wan looked down, a sharp breath that sounded suspiciously like a sob huffing out of his nose.

"I don't want you to see my like this," he muttered, his voice thick.

"I can get General Skywalker if you want."

"That's worse. If Anakin sees what the slavers did to me… He's already struggling enough as it is."

From what Cody had gleaned of Skywalker's past, he had to agree. He didn't even bother suggesting Commander Tano. They couldn't shield her from much, but she didn't need to see this.

"What about General Koon?"

Obi-Wan shoulders began to shake lightly. Cody knelt down in front of him to put himself in Obi-Wan's peripherals.

"Hey," he murmured. "You can trust me, Obi. Whatever I see, I won't think of you any differently. What you went through was…" Hell. "… difficult. But you're still my general. The one who goes along with General Skywalker's crazy plans with a huff as if your plans aren't as brilliantly insane half the time. The one who can charm starving predators. The man I want to sleep beside for the rest of my life."

Obi-Wan slowly looked up at him as he spoke. His eyes were glassy from tears. He finally nodded and Cody stood, moving around his to his back so he could help ease the tunics off.

He froze when he saw the huge burns down Obi-Wan's back as well as the ones on his neck. Before his emotions could kick back in, Cody threw up the shields that Obi-Wan had got him to use. He knew that his Jedi hated the feeling of other people's anger or worry. That too much of those emotions could make his Jedi literally feel nauseous.

He drank in the horrifying sight before him as he slowly peeled the tunics off his lover, being careful not to stretch any skin.

The injuries were angry and red, and some were still bleeding. This whip marks blurred by the electric burns. Signature wounds of a shock whip. The neck was almost grotesque. The skin there was blistered and had been burnt right off at some points, exposing the tissue beneath as the it bled sluggishly, blood catching on the remnants of skin layer that were still clinging on.

"I'm going to get you clean. Then I'll get some bacta on those wounds, and then we're going to sleep. I checked with Wolffe, and both our schedules have been cleared for the next twenty hours."

It was practically a vacation.

Obi-Wan nodded and then glanced back at Cody, wincing as the movement aggravated the wound on his neck.

"You don't have to talk if you don't want to," Obi-Wan assured him, voice still eerily quiet. He wasn't a loud man by any means, but Cody had never heard the heavy resignation nor the fragility in that crisp Coruscanti accent he loved so much. He hated it.

And wasn't that just exactly like Obi-Wan. Being so hurt and still so considerate?

"It's alright, cyare," Cody murmured. "I don't mind talking to you when we're alone."

Obi-Wan's lips twitched up slightly at that before he looked back around, his shoulders once again slumping as Cody carefully helped him to his feet and led him to the fresher, allowing the man to lean on him as much as possible.

Cody had never been more thankful that the Resolute was one of the few ships in the Republic fleet with actual water showers. It was probably a boon from the Chancellor. From what he heard from Fox, the man was quite close with Rex's general. Though, Cody didn't know how General Skywalker could stand the man who seemed to be making all the dumbest decisions in this war.

He leaned Obi-Wan against the tiling, out of the spray of the water as he gently waited for it to get up to a moderate heat. He knew his general usually preferred his showers almost scorching hot, but didn't want to risk aggravating any wounds.

He washed down Obi-Wan's front, using a towel to wipe away at his face and other sensitive areas before he turned him around. He held in a wince. This was going to be the hard part.

He dampened another towel under the warm spray, using it to gently clean the space in between the wounds.

Obi-Wan trembled faintly as Cody worked, leaning heavily against the tiles and pressing the side of his head against them. If it wasn't for the small hisses that escaped past his teeth ever once in a while, Cody would think that he'd fallen asleep.

Once he was finished, he steered Obi-Wan back out of the room, sitting him down on one of his chairs so that his chest was pushed up against its back and his wounds were easily accessible.

Cody grimaced as he got out the disinfectant.

He would prefer to give Obi-Wan some heavy pain killers for this part but Cody knew that Obi-Wan hated how they interfered with his connection to the Force and he knew that neither of them had the energy for an argument like that at the moment.

"This is going to hurt," he murmured as a warning before he began cleaning the wounds.

Obi-Wan let out a stifled yell when the disinfectant soaked cloth touched his back, arching away from Cody.

Cody placed a hand on his shoulder, rubbing gentle circles into one of the few patches of unmarked skin.

He made quiet hushing noises as worked, trying to find a balance between moving quickly and also doing it right. He very intentionally focused on the task at hand, not allowing his thoughts to stray. If he didn't, he knew he wouldn't be able to stop his thoughts of what he would like to do to those slavers slipping through. Obi-Wan didn't need that at the moment. He'd already dealt with too much horror.

After what felt like an eternity, Cody finally had the wounds cleaned. He'd needed to physically hold Obi-Wan down when he got his neck. The Jedi had bucked and yelped but Cody hadn’t stopped, knowing it needed to be done.

Now, Cody could finally get the bacta on the wounds. He placed a kiss on the top of Obi-Wan's shoulders after he sealed each light blue soaked bandage onto his back.

The man was mostly silent as Cody put the bandages on, though a few whimpers slipped out and Cody had to swallow back a thickness in his throat every time the high, broken sound reached his ears.

"All done," he announced, resting his hand at the nape of Obi-Wan's and smoothing his thumb over the edge of the bacta patch resting there. "Time for bed."

Obi-Wan didn't even attempt to argue a Cody pulled him up. He leaned heavily on Cody, his blue grey eyes still unnervingly blank, something fragile beneath them like they might crack if you pressed too hard.

"What do you want?" Cody asked as they both sat on Obi-Wan's bunk.

The man visibly swallowed, blinking a few times before his gaze focused on Cody.

"Just stay… Hold me," Obi-Wan whispered, a tear slipping down his face. "Please."

So, Cody gently pushed him down onto the bed, gathering his lover in his arms so that Obi-Wan's face was pressed into his neck and Cody's chin was resting on the other's head.

"They died because of me," Obi-Wan's voice hadn't gained any volume but Cody could hear him perfectly. "Because I was stupid enough to think I could help them."

Cody knew that nothing he said could make the general feel better. That no amount of logic or explanations could rid him of the guilt. So, he just pulled him closer, offering silent support.

"They died and I couldn't do _anything_. All I did was make things worse."

He held him as silent sobs began to shake Obi-Wan's frame, causing him to shudder in his hold. He ran gentle fingers through his hair and down the few spaces of exposed skin on his back until the shaking eventually stopped and they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plo Koon knows what's up.


	2. SMUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally just angsty smut.

It was another few weeks before they got alone time together.

The general, of course, had been planted directly onto another campaign. The Senate had wanted one of their best battalions on this assignment and Obi-Wan had urged the Council to put him on it, instead of Anakin, allowing the other to go on a meditation retreat to calm his mind after the whole debacle.

Cody loved that Obi-Wan cared so much, but sometimes he wished he wasn't so accommodating of others.

Force, Cody just wanted him to see him.

He slipped into the general's room on board the Negotiator without knocking. He'd crept through the ship, wanting to get there without anyone noticing and didn't want to jinx it by making a sound. He'd finally arranged their timetables so that neither him nor Obi-Wan would be needed for a good fifteen hours. Just enough time to get a good night's sleep… as well as hopefully a few other activities.

Obi-Wan was just reaching down to take his last undertunic off, his fingers hooked beneath the thin material when the door clicked behind Cody. He froze, eyes wide as he dropped the fabric and hugged his chest.

"Cody," he breathed.

"Obi-Wan," Cody said, moving towards his lover.

Obi-Wan swallowed before he stepped forwards into the embrace.

"I was just getting ready to sleep," Obi-Wan murmured, leaning his forehead against Cody's shoulder.

Cody hummed. "Would you be opposed to me joining you?"

The Jedi burrowed closer to him within his hold. "Of course, not, _Kote._ "

Cody felt a shiver go down his spine and he tipped his head back a little so he could look at the other man. Obi-Wan glanced at him before blushing and looking down, obviously picking up on Cody's unshielded emotions.

"Would you be up to have a little fun beforehand?" Cody asked, smiling minutely.

Obi-Wan stilled for a few moments before he nodded. "Yes."

Cody frowned. "We don't have to if you don't feel like it, Obi-Wan."

"No," the Jedi answered quickly. "I want to. I do."

He pressed his eyes shit and hid them back in Cody's shoulder. "It's just…"

Cody glanced up to find that the general had been very carefully facing away from the only mirror in his quarters as he undressed.

"Do they bother you?" he asked, pitching his voice low and comforting.

Obi-Wan blew out a shaky breath. "I can't look at myself without remembering…"

Cody's heart twisted as he ran his hand comfortingly down Obi-Wan's back, feeling his spine and ribs too easily through the thin fabric. Obi-Wan's body had always been like artwork, a perfectly balanced temple optimised for combat and for negotiations (whether they be across a table or on one). But now, it almost felt like he was wasting away.

Cody resisted the urge to squeeze just a little too tightly, an irrational fear that Obi-Wan would simply disappear right then, leaving him holding nothing but air seizing his heart.

He deftly moved himself around to Obi-Wan's back, being careful to ensure that they were both still facing away from the mirror.

He grabbed the hem of the shirt.

"May I?"

Obi-Wan tensed, but nodded, raising his arms.

Cody pulled the tunic off in one move, barely taking the time to toss it behind him before he bent forward, pressing gently kisses along his lover's shoulder. He paused when he hit the nape of his neck, allowing his tongue to dart out just slightly, causing Obi-Wan to gasp.

Then he started moving down Obi-Wan's back, placing chaste kisses along the line of his skin between his spine and the long scar closest to it. He stopped when he was forced to his knees, lips resting over the band of Obi-Wan's pants as he gripped the other's hips.

"You're beautiful, cyare," he said, not bothering to hide his reverence.

A shiver made its way down Obi-Wan's spine and the man reached back, twisting slightly so he could bury a hand in Cody's hair whilst still looking forward.

"Please, just fuck me."

Cody grinned. Obi-Wan was patient everywhere except the bedroom.

He swiftly stood up, and Obi-Wan dragged him towards the bed, but allowed Cody to manoeuvre them both so that he was holding himself above the Jedi as they lay on the bed.

He bent his arms, leaning down to press a firm kiss to those impossibly soft lips, pulling away just as Obi-Wan opened his mouth into the kiss to turn his attention to the man's neck. Another gasp ripped its way from Obi-Wan's throat as Cody began sucking a mark on his neck, just below where the collar of his tunic would be.

When the Jedi brought his hand up to Cody's shoulder, Cody leaned back, suppressing a smile as he watched the other squirm.

" _Cody_."

"I'm just admiring the most beautiful man I've ever seen."

A blush sprung from Obi-Wan's cheeks, tinging his entire face and some of his neck pink.

" _Please_."

Cody did smirk then, bending forward back onto his arms and lowering his mouth to Obi-Wan's right nipple.

"Alright."

He worked slowly down his lover's torso, murmuring warm praises along the way, which never failed to send shudders through Obi-Wan's body.

He paused when he got to the man's still clothed crotch, pausing once again when the Jedi bucked up and placing a hand on his hip.

"Shhh, _cyare_ , just let be in control. I'm going to make you feel so good. You deserve it."

Obi-Wan's breath hitched but his hips stilled and he was pliant as Cody peeled his pants and briefs off. Cody smiled, reaching up to take his half-hard member in his hand and pumped it twice quickly.

Obi-Wan let out a strangled shout, breathing heavily when Cody took his hand away. He paused again, just long enough to hear the beginnings of a whimper, before he bent his head down and slowly licked his way slowly up the now hard penis. Obi-Wan drew in a shark breath as he sucked gently on the tip before he pulled away.

A whine tore its way from Obi-Wan's throat and he bucked his hips up into thin air.

"It's okay, Obi. I just need to get undressed. Just stay like that."

Cody didn't take his time peeling off his armour, but he did make sure he stacked it neatly across Obi-Wan's desk. Whimpers and whine's continued to escape Obi-Wan, but he remained dutifully still, fists clenched in the sheets on his bunk.

Cody removed the bottle of lube from the compartment under Obi-Wan's bunk, crooning soothingly as he got back on the bed.

"Good job, Obi-Wan. You're being so good for me."

Obi-Wan screwed his eyes shit, letting out a whimper that was dangerously close to a sob.

"Don't worry. Only a little longer. I'll take care of you."

Cody covered both his hands in lube, reaching forward with one to start stroking Obi-Wan's member lightly, not applying enough friction to really satisfy the man. He pressed his other hand to Obi-Wan's butt, expertly finding his hole and circling his index around his rim a few times.

"Alright, Obi, relax for me."

And with that, Cody slowly slid his index finger into him.

Obi-Wan gave a hum at being filled, the sound quickly turning into a high-pitched whine when Cody didn't move.

" _Please_ stop teasing," the voice was breathy and high pitched, as Obi-Wan's eyes fluttered open.

Cody smiled slowly. "Can I be blamed for wanting to savour this?"

Obi-Wan huffed. "There's a difference between savouring and torturing."

Cody raised his eyebrows. "Oh? Torture?""

He finally moved his finger out, thrusting it back in slowly once, then quickly another time, before he slipped a second finger inside, sliding it all the way to the knuckle.

Obi-Wan shouted, his back arching.

Cody chuckled. They'd experimented quite a bit together, and found that they'd both liked a pace that fell in between gentle and rough, varying the intensity as they pleased.

He thrust those two fingers in a few times, scissoring them before he added a third, easing this one in so slowly that Obi-Wan started whining again, before pumping it quickly and making him choke on his wordless complaints.

He slowed the pace of his other hand down, moving it to rest on Obi-Wan's balls, softly gripping the base. He smirked to himself, finally angling his fingers just right and shooting them into his lover's prostate.

Obi-Wan threw his head back but Cody tightened his grip around Obi-Wan's dick, stopping him from cumming even as he stroked his prostate a few more times.

He stopped moving, allowing his lover's breathing to slow and only taking his hand away when he was sure he wouldn't cum.

"I think you're ready."

Obi-Wan's head snapped up as Cody pulled his fingers out, coating his hand in more lube and spreading it across his own dick, which was aching and hard from the build-up. He shuffled forwards, thrusting himself against Obi-Wan's ass a few times before he lined himself up properly and pushed himself in, just a little.

He slowly eased his way in, letting his lover adjust to the new girth inside, until he was completely seated.

Obi-Wan's chest was heaving up and down. He looked Cody directly in the eye as Cody ricked his hips forward languidly, barely even moving withing him.

"Please. No more. I want to cum, Cody."

Cody smiled. "Anything for you, Obi-Wan."

And then he began moving in earnest, thrusting hard and fast into the body beneath him.

Obi-Wan groaned and tipped his head back, closing his eyes as Cody thrust his head forward.

Cody pushing himself up, grabbing Obi-Wan's hips and lifting them with his crotch as he continued to thrust, forcing his lover's shoulders to support most of his weight.

Obi-Wan keened at the new angle, arching his back up.

"Is that the spot?" Cody asked between panting breaths, a sharp smile gracing his features.

He thrust harder, making sure to hit the spot every time, and Obi-Wan started to let out noises with every thrust. Little 'ah, ah, ahs' that were getting louder with every pump.

Cody felt himself beginning to lose control of his own movements, his hips stuttering as he felt the pressure building deep in his gut. He reached forward with own hand and stroked Obi-Wan's dick, matching the unrelenting pace he was thrusting with.

Obi-Wan chocked on a yell at this new stimulation and Cody grit his teeth. He adjusted the angle of his hold on Obi-Wan's hip minutely, shifting forward even further and thrusting even harder.

It only took three more and then Obi-Wan was yelling and a hot liquid was spilling across his hand.

Cody worked his lover through his orgasm and then dropped his hand back to his hip, allowing his eyes to slip close as he focused on the sensation of his partner clenching around his member and the heat that was rapidly building in his gut.

He didn't last much longer; a few seconds later, the heat came to a crest and his thrusts stuttered as he came hard into Obi-Wan. He rode out the aftershocks before he collapsed forward, resting his head in his lover's neck.

They stayed like that for a little while, matching their breathing to one another, before Cody sat back up and pulled out of Obi-Wan, both of them grimacing at the sticky feeling.

"That was perfect," Obi-Wan murmured, beaming up at him. "Thank you."

Cody felt his cheeks warm. "You did very well, my love. So good."

He stood up to get them both damp washcloths and glasses of water.

"So good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like it? This is my first time writing smut so I don't really know if I got it right. I usually just do fade to black scenes.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is reydjarinkenobi
> 
> Here is a link: https://reydjarinkenobi.tumblr.com/
> 
> If you want to send me asks with prompts or talk to me in my messages feel free to. Seriously, this is an open and enthusiastic invitation.


End file.
